It Can Only Be
by krazidaizy
Summary: Hermione leaves her well paying job, her steady boyfriend and her life in New York City to satisfy her craving for adventure. She meets a handsome woodsmen who keeps mostly to himself and makes it clear he enjoys his solitude: AN: I decided to make this a
1. She Follows Her Heart

I don't own a thing. Please don't sue!  
  
It Can Only Be  
  
Ch. 1 She Follows Her Heart  
  
Hermione surveyed her room, looking at the mess packing up had created. Boxes and crates littered the place, papers strewn about like leaves, and packing peanuts sticking to the sides of her bed. She smiled to herself, knowing that this time tomorrow she'd be on the road to the northern Canadian territory.  
A few weeks prior, Hermione came across an ad in the morning newspaper. A man living up in Canada was selling off his 52 acre property for the bargain price of 75 dollars an acre, with a small cabin settled on the property near a creek. The ad advertised clean air, rolling hills, clear blue rivers and streams and a small cozy cabin that "may need some fixing up". Hermione jumped at the chance and purchase the property.  
Telling her boyfriend, Ron, was a lot harder than buying the property. Although he and Hermione had been dating for the past year, she never felt as it was a serious relationship. Sex was, to say the least, boring, predictable, and sessions far and few between. He was the pinnacle of everything she wanted and didn't want. While he was smart, good looking, wealthy and caring, he wasn't passionate, daring, adventurous and far too practical to her liking. He begged her to stay for him, declaring his undying love for her, but staying with him would be like a death sentence to her.  
The next day she put in a leave of absence at her job. She was paid fairly well, she knew how to save her money, and she had just been promoted. Her coworkers were all very friendly and cordial, and extremely supportive of her decision, all claiming envy as they wish they could drop everything at the drop of a hat and leave. Her boss accepted her leave, assuring her that her position would be there waiting for her when she returned in 7 months.  
Lavender was totally ecstatic for her best friend. Lavender, who wasn't dating anyone, worked with Hermione in the same building.  
"Who knows, maybe there will be a young handsomely rugged man who saves you from being eaten by a bear," Lavender swooned.  
Hermione smiled at her best friend as she folded up a pair of jeans. She had traded in her Eclipse for a dull red Ford Explorer to trek across the rocky terrain and sought out the help of Ron's sister Ginny to look after the apartment and her new kitten, Mackie. She transferred all of her savings and checking to an international bank, and except for finishing up her packing, Hermione was set to go.  
Ginny and Lavender came over a few hours later to help Hermione pack up her car. One by one the boxes slowly diminished from the bedroom, and Ginny's belongings began to fill up the apartment. Ginny's cat, Boots slept in its crate, very aware of his new surroundings and feeling extremely vulnerable.  
The girls sat on the couch and Lavender opened up a bottle of wine.  
"To Hermione's moving out, and to my moving in!" Ginny proclaimed.  
"Here here!" Lavender agreed. The girls clinked their glasses together and giggled. The rest of the evening was spent giggling and girl talk, which Hermione was extremely appreciative for.  
After Ginny and Lavender left, Hermione picked up the phone and called her father.  
"You've packed lots of warm clothing?"  
"Yes, Dad."  
"And you've got Mace to spray in a bear's face if he comes after you?"  
"Yes, Dad."  
"And you've got plenty of money just in case?  
"Yes, Dad. My tires have been replaced, balanced, aligned and rotated, the oil's been checked and changed, I've had my tune up, I've got insurance on the car, the cabin and the land and plenty of gasoline for the ride. I'm going to be okay."  
"You just be careful and you call me as soon as you get there. I'm going to worry about you, Pumpkin."  
"I'm 27 years old, Dad. I can take care of myself. I love you." She said her goodbyes to her father and hung up the phone. Immediately after hanging up it rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Hermione, it's Ron. I'm coming over and we're going to talk your whole moving away thing through." And with that, he hung up. Hermione took a deep breath in and tried to control her anger. Ron had not been very supportive about the entire experience. Another one of his idiosyncrasies that Hermione was beginning to despise about him was his possessiveness.  
Mentally, she began to prepare herself for the argument she was to ensue with her boyfriend, if you could even call him that. He would beg her not to leave, to stay for him, and he would promise to work on his issues and he would promise her everything in the world. A chill ran down Hermione's spine as her stomach churned at the unpleasantness of the quarrel.  
Exactly 20 minutes after the phone call, Ron showed up at her front door, holding a huge bouquet of cranberry colored lilacs. Hermione gave him a pathetic smile and invited him in.  
Ron set the flowers down on the barren table and went straight on his knees, taking Hermione's hands.  
"Hermione, please don't leave. I promise you that whatever our problems are we can fix them. You mean the world to me and I'm willing to do anything for you. I love you," he pleaded.  
Hermione looked down at Ron and smiled at him sadly. "Ron, if you really do mean that, then you'll let go of my hands, get up off of the floor and stop looking like an idiot. I'm going north whether or not you want me to, and to be quite honest I don't believe it's your decision to be made."  
"Is there anything I can do to convince you to stay? To stay and be with me?"  
"You need to let me go, and you need to let me do this. I want an adventure, to explore uncharted territory, to breathe in clean air, to wake up and not hear the honking taxis on 7th and Main. This expedition will allow us to really think if this relationship is really what we want," Hermione stood firmly by her statement. Ron slowly got up from his knees and looked at her with a mix of quiet desperation and frustration in his eyes.  
"This IS what I want," he whispered and gave her a small kiss on her lips.  
Hermione felt nothing from his kiss, other than the softness of his lips. "Please, Ron, I'm going whether or not you want me to stay. Don't make it harder than it needs to be."  
Ron blinked back wetness from his eye. "Well..then. is there anything I can do to help you out?"  
"I would really just like for you to sit on the couch and hold me," she pleaded.  
"Consider it done," and they walked to her sofa and Hermione laid in his arms. Ron had a good physic, strong upper body, lean torso, soft silky hair. Hermione always enjoyed being held by him, despite her mixed feelings for him. He always smelled nice too, a mix between Old Spice and cedar. Hermione knew she would miss him, but deep down in her heart she felt as though she would miss his friendship with her.  
It was 2:30 in the morning before Ron announced it was time for him to leave.  
" I'll be by in a few hours to stay goodbye. What time do you think you'll head out?" Ron questioned.  
"I'm leaving at 7:30, it's going to be a very long road trip."  
"I'll be here at 7:00 then to say goodbye. Goodnight Hermione." Ron kissed her forehead and left her apartment. She sighed a deep breath before going into her own bedroom and prepared to go to sleep. It would be a long trip; she predicted it to take her 2 days to get to her destination, maybe 3 depending on how much energy she had to get her there. After slipping on a pair of pajamas and brushing her teeth, Hermione went to bed and immediately fell asleep.  
4 hours later the obnoxious noise of the buzzer awaked her from her deep but short slumber. She took a nice, hot shower, changed into her vacationing clothes and made herself some eggs for breakfast. A feeling of excitement and anticipation could barely keep her from sitting down with out moving. She read the morning paper and before she knew it 7:00 had arrived and Ron was rapping at her door.  
"Good morning, sweetie," Ron said in false jubilance. He kissed her on her cheek and walked through the threshold. "So what's there to pack?"  
"I have 2 boxes in the bedroom that needs to go into the car. Ginny's stuff is on the floor, mine's on top of the dresser." He walked into the bedroom and lifted the two boxes that held Hermione's belongings.  
"Hey, Ron?" She stopped him before he walked down to her car.  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you for helping, it means a lot to me that you would do this even though you don't want me to," she said sincerely.  
"Anything for you, hon. I'll be right back." He smiled at her and walked down stairs. A twinge of guilt ran through Hermione's heart, but she knew she was doing the right thing. As a little girl, she had promised herself that she was going to have fun in her life, do things that most people wouldn't do, enjoy life, go find adventure wherever it led her. Moving to the city, going to St. Lucia for 3 months to study the wild life for her job, hunting with her father were all things that had satisfied her craving for exploration in the past, but now she was ready for something big, something major. She wanted more than just little trips few and far between. No, she wanted to hike the Himalayas, travel the world, backpack through Asia, live in Mexico and Alaska. Family and marriage were the last thing on her mind. She was young, she had plenty of time to settle down.  
"Well, that's everything," Ron interrupted her thoughts. "When are Ginny and Lavender coming by?"  
"They're going to move her things in after I leave. We said our goodbyes last night." She looked down at her watching. "Care to walk to me to my car?" she asked.  
"I suppose. I still don't like this, I really hope you would reconsider this," he begged hopefully.  
"Ron."  
"Okay, okay. Let's go." He held out his arm and Hermione took it. She grabbed her purse, her suitcase and duffle bag, locked the apartment and felt her heart squeeze.  
"I'm doing the right thing," she whispered to herself. She smiled and walked down to her car.  
"I'll miss you," Ron spoke.  
"I'll miss you too. I'll write to you. I doubt I'll have much reception up there. Be good, will ya?" She ruffled his hair and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips. A tear rolled down both their cheeks. Although Ron could really rub her the wrong way, she still loved him.on a certain level. But the call for adventure was stronger. She needed to go.  
She hopped into her car, waved to Ron and headed off to the highway, excitement replacing her guilt and anxiety she felt before leaving Ron.  
"Here goes nothing!" she said to no one. 


	2. Arrving To Her Dream

I don't own a thing. Please don't sue!  
  
Ch. 2 Arriving To Her Dream  
  
As her Explorer rolled its way into the small town of Greenwood, Hermione's heart fluttered excitedly upon realizing she finally arrived to her destination. She grabbed the little note pad that sat in the passenger's seat and quickly glanced at the address to the real estate firm where she was to meet Marge Johnson, the woman who would lead her to the property. Hermione looked up and found the street she was to turn on to, and led the car down a small one way road that came up to a dead end- and the firm, aptly titled "Greenwood Reality". After a quick reapplication of make up, brushing her brown hair a bit, she hopped out of her car and walked into the quaint building, which immediately smelled of pine.  
"Hi what can I do for ya?" asked the bubbly blonde behind the desk. Her northern drawl added to the appeal of the firm.  
"I'm here to see Marge Johnson," she replied.  
"You must be Hermione Granger then! Welcome to Greenwood! Ms. Johnson is out showing a property at the moment, but if you'd like to take a seat in the waiting area I'll call her pager and let her know you've arrived."  
"Thank you, I would appreciate that." Hermione smiled and turned towards the area with a mix of regular seating chairs and love seats. She chose to sit at the love seat and slumped down in a mix of excitement and exhaustion. The trip had taken her nearly three days to complete, and blimey she was tired. She glanced at her watch, noting that she was indeed a bit early. She propped her head on her hand and rested her eyelids for a moment.  
"How lovely to see you Ms. Granger!" rang in her ears a few minutes later. Hermione awoke to find an older woman, but nonetheless pleasant person, standing over her, hand extended. "I'm Marge Johnson, you can call me Marge. Oh, the townsfolk are so excited about having a new member to the family. Now, I must warn you, it's a bit of a hike getting up to your property, and I feel I must admit to you that the ad was a bit dishonest in the condition of the property."  
"Is there something wrong?" Hermione asked in a small panic.  
"Oh, no! The land itself is fine. The cabin has.has seen better days. The good news is we've still got about four more hours before the sun starts to go down, so let's make a trip up there, see what supplies you'll need to purchase and we'll get started right away.  
"You're going to help me fix up the place?"  
"Sure! What are friends for? Besides, you're my last appointment for the day and I know you could use a tour guide. We'll take your car so you can unpack your belongings and have more room for what you may need to bring back."  
  
Harry Potter and his husky dog Klondike walked up the sloping hill back to his cabin, gun and bag in tow. The hunting season was just getting started, so there was no need to get himself excited- the animals were never prominent until the later weeks of May. Harry petted his dog and they reached his cabin- a very bachelor looking place, with lots of dark furniture, the smell of musk and man, and simple decorations to adorn the space.  
After spending years at his former job, Harry could now consider himself extremely well to do. After a tragic accident which he chose not to think about, he quit working and moved up here for its solitude and peacefulness. He was finally rid of Old Man Baker from across the way, and he would head down to the reality firm the next morning to place a bid on his property.  
After freshening up and putting on a new flannel shirt and a pair of tight jeans, Harry walked onto his porch and sat next to Klondike, coffee in hand.  
"Nothing like a couple of bachelors and the wild, huh Klondike?"  
Klondike made a noise in agreement and Harry took a sip of his coffee, spitting it out as he saw the explorer rolling up the hill.  
"What the fuck."  
  
"Well, this is it! It isn't much to look at but I'm sure with your creative juices you'll come up with something."  
Isn't much to look at was right. Shingles were missing on the rooftop, the house badly needed some outside repairs, the inside smelled dank and musty, mold and dust covered the area. Hermione took a deep breath in and got out a pen and paper.  
"Well, we're going to need some new shingles for the roof, hammer, nails, loads of wood to reside the house, a couple of different paint colors, disinfectant, cleaning supplies and a stain. Let's see how much of his furniture we can salvage. I have money saved up, so if I need to purchase anything major it shouldn't put a huge debt into my savings."  
"I do admire your work ethic, Ms. Granger. You've just come up all the way from New York and you're still ready and rolling."  
"I'd like to sleep in a warm cabin tonight, Marge. Oh, and Marge?"  
"Yes, honey?  
  
"Please call me Hermione. I feel so old when you call me Ms. Granger."  
"Anything you say, Hermione. How about we unload your car so we can go back to town and pick up your supplies?"  
"Sounds terrific." Hermione smiled and the two set work of unloading the Explorer. Hermione was suddenly very thankful she had brought up some extra tools (her father asked her to bring them), a couple of interior design magazines, warm blankets, matches, and other necessities that she would need to get through the night.  
Two hours later, she and Marge returned from town with everything Hermione had written on the list, and then some. With the little sunlight she had left, the first order of business was to patch up the roof. Grabbing the shingles and a ladder from the shack, they got straight to work. It wasn't horrid; the girls enjoyed each other's company and got to know one another better.  
The noise of the hammer and nails did not please Harry. Rolling over from an afternoon nap, his ears were assaulted by the cacophony of peace disturbing noise. He climbed out of bed, hurriedly put on a flannel shirt over his lean, muscular body and stalked off towards the noise.  
He exited his house and was stunned to realize that it was the girls from earlier. Now he was pissed. They were tampering with Old Man Baker's property, disturbing the peace AND trespassing. He crossed the creek and reached the foot of the property before yelling out to them.  
"Excuse me ladies, is there a reason as to why you are trespassing and disturbing the peace? And why the hell are you on the rooftop of my cabin?"  
"YOUR cabin?" Hermione stopped her hammering and gasped at him in disgust. "I'll have you know that this is MY cabin. I purchased it with this land, and I am damn well going to make as much noise as I want because I want a dry bed to sleep in!"  
"What the hell are you talking about? I'm making a bid on this property tomorrow!"  
"Sorry, Mr. Potter, but Ms. Granger's got full ownership on this land. All the paperwork has been signed and the deeds have been turned over to her. There's plenty of landscape out here for you to go find some peace and quiet."  
"I'll give you 5 times the amount you paid for this land," Harry shot out quickly.  
"No deal, I plan to live here for the next seven months whether you like it or not. You better get used to it Mr. Potter, I'm you're new neighbor," Hermione retorted smugly.  
"Yea we'll see about that!" and Harry stormed off to his own residence.  
"Well! He certainly was rude." Hermione began pounding the nails into the ceiling harder than before, out of anger and irritation.  
"He's never been quite the same since the accident," Marge let slip.  
"What accident?" Hermione questioned, slightly softening up.  
"Tragic really. Best if I'm not the one to tell you. Maybe one day once you've gotten used to your surroundings."  
Hermione knew she wasn't going to get more out of her, so she continued her hammering until the roof was completely re-shingled.  
"Now, let's see what we can do about the inside, shall we?"  
"I'm almost afraid of what else has grown since we've left."  
"Well, Hermione, I don't know how much we'll get done today honestly. The sun is already down and all we can really do now is change out light bulbs. I'll come back tomorrow and help you finish up. Say 7:30 AM?"  
"Sounds good. Thanks for all of your help, Marge."  
"No problem." The two women unscrewed old light bulbs and put in new, brighter ones, instantly lighting up the room. Hermione then truly saw all the work that needed to be done.the next morning.  
After bidding Marge a fond farewell, she went into the bedroom- which had a decent iron wrought bed, she unfolded her bed in a bag set and settled down for what she hoped to be a peaceful sleep. She was a bit restless at first, thinking of how infuriating her neighbor was.  
  
Harry took a swig of beer at the local pub as he growled at the events from earlier.  
"That little snake, she'll regret the day she decided to mess with Harry Potter."  
"Who will?" asked the bartender.  
"My new neighbor. It seems some one has made a purchase on Old Man Baker's land and now the intolerable little twit's moved in next door to me." Harry paid his bill and walked out of the bar, breathing in the cool, refreshing air that he had come so grateful for in the past years. He saw a couple walk down the street, very close to one another. Harry closed his eyes and tried to ignore the painful constriction in his heart. 


	3. Dealing With The Neighbors

I don't own a thing. Please don't sue!  
  
Ch. 3 Putting Up With The Neighbors  
  
Hermione's alarm clock buzzed at her, informing her that it was indeed time for her to get up if she didn't want to be in bed when Marge came by. She grumpily rolled over and turned off the alarm, and opened her eyes. The sun was peaking through the horizons and a cool waft of air settled into the room. Hermione shivered as she got out of bed. Yes, the first order of business today would be to fix up the patches on the side of the house that needed to be repaired.  
She slipped on a pair of house shoes and walked into the kitchen, which looked better in the evening. She debated whether or not to put on a pot of coffee, but seeing how everything looked as if it needed a really good scrub down, she decided against it. Instead, she walked into the shower- in fairly good condition, and turned on the hot water. Nothing like starting the day with a hot shower.  
After rinsing away the previous four days' grime off of her, Hermione was ready and set for the new day. She got dressed in warm clothing and, noting that Marge would not be arriving for another 30 minutes, decided to not waste anymore time and got ready to work. She walked to the back of her car, pulled out the wood, hammer, saw and nails and began the work of filling in the gaps and crevices that allowed for cold air to seep through at night.  
  
The sound of blade against wood awoke Harry from his very peaceful slumber. Jumping out of bed, thinking that a bear had gotten to Kodiak, he raced to the front door clad in moccasins, a shot gun, and a long pair of pajama bottoms. He looked around only for his eyes to greet the women next door near a circular saw, and anger seethed in his blood.  
"That does it." Forgetting to put on any additional clothes, (anger and sheer adrenaline from his violent shake out of bed), Harry raced to the other side of the creek, nearly foaming at the mouth.  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Harry yelled as he grabbed Hermione's shoulder and turned her around, with a look of annoyance and shock in her eyes. "Do you have any idea what time it is and what the hell you're doing?"  
"It's almost 7:30, and yes, I know what I'm doing." Putting on a sarcastic smile, she added sweetly "but thank you for coming over here to check on me. It was very polite of you to make sure that I had the situation under control before Marge got here. I thank you for your kindness, Mr."  
"Potter. Harry Potter. And I didn't come over here to make sure you were okay. You fucking woke me up! It's too fucking early in the morning for you to be making such ruckus. I want you to turn off that machine and begin again at a decent hour."  
Hermione, although her blood pumping in anger, couldn't help but notice his tight six pack, smooth body, and the hint of pine and Old Spice wafting off of him. "I've got bad news for you Mr. Potter. This is MY property, I bought it with MY money, and if I want to damn well fix up MY cabin, I'm fucking going to do so! There's about 4300 acres of land. If it's going to bother you SO much that I live here, I suggest you move, because I'm NOT budging."  
"I'll pay ten times the amount you did for this residence. You know, I'll pay anything! Just as long as you get out of my sight!"  
"Then I suggest you leave, HARRY, because I'm not going anywhere. I plan to stay up here, I'm going to fix up my cabin, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it!"  
"Well well well! You two are getting off to a good start. How ya doing there Potter?" Marge yelled cheerfully from the window of her truck as she pulled in.  
"He was just leaving Marge. I've already started on some of the outer repairs to the cabin and apparently he has a problem with me wanting a warm and dry residence."  
"Fuck you!" Harry yelled. He turned and walked away in quite a huff that the tension between he and Hermione could still be felt even after he had crossed the creek.  
"Dammit all she is infuriating!" Harry murmured to himself, very well aware of his arousal as he walked back into his home and stalked off to the shower.  
"My my, aren't you two starting off on a good note," Marge noted as she picked up a couple of supplies and walked towards Hermione. "What was that all about?"  
"He doesn't enjoy the fact that I'm his new neighbor for the rest of the year apparently. He was willing to buy the property from me for 10 times what I paid for it. Where does he get that kind of money?"  
"Apparently he's retired. I have no idea what business he's in. I just know he moved up here after the accident."  
"What accident?" Hermione inquired.  
"I'll tell you once you've gotten settled in. Come on dearie, we have a lot of work ahead of us if we want to make this place spic and span for you to live in."  
As they repaired the siding of the cabin, Hermione could not get Harry off of her mind. He was tight, lean, muscular, and he smelled delicious. Oh but he was infuriating. How dare he come over and demand that she move! She was here for an adventure as she damn well will get one.  
After working for nearly two hours, the exterior of the cabin was complete. The roof had been retiled, the outside walls had been repaired, resided and resealed, and the front porch had a few new pieces of wood to hold it in place, and Marge was kind enough to bring a sealer to stain and seal the front of the cabin. They girls were inside drinking coffee from a thermos, discussing what needed to be done next.  
"Well, the carpet in the living room needs to be pulled up, the walls need to be disinfected, the trim and mouldings need a new coat of paint, the kitchen needs a bleach bomb just to-"  
"One thing at a time Hermione! I suggest we start cleaning the kitchen. I have a couple of bottles of disinfecting and disinfecting bleach in the truck. The dishwashing soap is under the sink if you want to get started on getting the dishes cleaned. Sorry to tell ya there's not dishwasher, these are all going to have to be done by hand."  
Hermione sighed. "Let's get to work then!" Marge went out to her truck to get the cleaning solution and Hermione pulled out all the silverware, glassware and china and began giving them a good soak down. Marge reentered the kitchen, with the cleaning solution, floor tiles and a can of white and blue paint and a couple of paint brushes. A new wave of excitement flooded Hermione, knowing that as soon as the house was cleaned up and repainted, she could truly begin the adventure.  
Trying so hard not to think about his neighbor, Harry tried to drown himself in a load of work. He had been getting into the working field again, only slightly though, so there wasn't a whole lot to be done. Harry made phone calls, faxed papers, had a conference call with his associates down in Seattle, and made outlines for the work that would need to be done in the office in Sacramento. He failed though, because his brain always traveled back to Hermione. Grabbing a pair of binoculars, he went to the window of his office, slightly opened the blinds and peered through the work that was being done.  
Marge and Hermione had taken all of the cabinet doors outside and were repainting them white. They were laughing with one another, and his stomach flip-flopped as a familiar laugh rang through his memory. He admitted to himself that Hermione was a looker. Her brown hair and lean but curvy body made him go hard again, another thing he had battled since returning to his own residence. He hadn't remembered being this turned on by some one since.  
Shaking the thought out of his head, he put down the binoculars and put on a new pair of clothes. Kodiak looked at him in confusion.  
"I'm doing downtown for a little bit. Our new neighbor is driving me insane." He threw on a jacket and hopped into his truck, failing to be noticed by Hermione and Marge.  
Deciding to stop for lunch, Hermione and Marge let the cabinet doors dry out in the sun and they had a bowl of tomato soup, coffee and a tuna melt sandwich. It was a filling lunch, despite its size. By the time their food had digested and each girl had rested up, the doors were dry and ready to be reattached.  
"Perhaps it would be better if we painted the walls of the kitchen first. We'll let that dry, put in the new tiles and by then all of the paint should be completely dry and the kitchen will nearly be done.except for the furniture."  
"One at a time!" Marge reminded her.  
It took them the rest of the day to finish up the kitchen. By when they had, it looked very spiffy. The kitchen counters were once again white and clean, the blue and the white complimented the cabin nicely, the table and chairs had been reupholstered, repainted and the limbs had been tightened. They decided to call it a day, and Marge bid Hermione farewell just as Harry was climbing up the hill.  
"Great," Hermione muttered.  
Harry walked up to Hermione, the heat radiating off of them was enough to heat an entire mansion, and Harry produced a bouquet of daisies.  
"I know I'm an asshole. I was hoping you'd accept these as an apology."  
Hermione's heart softened up a bit. "That's very sweet of you Harry, would you like to come in?" Stupid stupid stupid! Hermione thought.  
"I'd love to, see how the cabin's turned out so far."  
"We've only gotten the kitchen, tomorrow we'll do the living room and maybe my bedroom."  
Harry's senses were attacked with the smell of paint and the sight of feminine. Old Man Baker would never have approved, but it suited Hermione's tastes.  
"Look's good," he managed to say. He remembered what he came here for. "Look, I'm sorry I was a dickhead to you, but I need you to know that I like my peace and quiet and don't appreciate being woken up at the ass crack of dawn by a woman with power tools, no matter how sexy it is. I know you need to fix up the place, and I understand the need to want to clean up, but can we try to come up with an arrangement so that we are both happy."  
"I'd be more than willing to. If you clean up your attitude and start being nicer towards me, I'll hold off on the noise at least until the sun comes up."  
"I think we have a deal then." Harry, pleased but not satisfied. Oh to kiss her lips, he thought. Pink and full, Harry was dying inside to press his mouth against her, to feel her body up against his. He knew he had to leave quickly, or he was going to do something he would most surely regret. "I have a lot of work to do tomorrow, so I need to be leaving. Thank you for inviting me in. I'm sure I'll be seeing more of you." He left quickly and raced back to his house.  
Hermione, although touched, a bit horny, was now completely jilted. How rude! She thought. He came over here to give her these lovely flowers (oh but they were pretty) and he doesn't have enough decency to stay around for a conversation and maybe a cup of coffee. Anger flooded her sense again as she put the daisies in water and her hate for her neighbor returned. 


	4. Into His Eyes

I don't own a thing. Please don't sue!  
  
A/N: The way I've played this story out, Hermione and Harry are Muggles. There is no Hogwarts, there is no history between them, and this is the first time they've met. Hope this helps! Sorry about the long wait between chapters.  
  
Ch. 4 Into His Eyes  
  
Hermione and Marge sat on the front porch, tired, sweaty, but satisfied. After two days of strenuous work, they were done. The interior of Hermione's cabin was very feminine, using light colors and fabrics. She hadn't had any run ins with Harry, and although she enjoyed not having him and his surly attitude around her, she did wonder where he was.  
Unbeknownst to Hermione, Harry watched her through his window, in perverse fascination. He was enthralled with the way she walked, the way she looked, the way she laughed. His continuous erection made it very difficult for him to concentrate otherwise. How he would get through the next several months with out actually taking her to the ground and make passionate love to her was going to be the biggest challenge of his life. He ruffled the fur on Klondike's head and walked away from the window. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration and fell backwards on his king sized wooden hand crafted bed in discouragement. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed his jacket and called to the dog, and set off for a hike.  
Hermione and Marge watched as Harry stalked out of his cabin and into the woods. Hermione sat down her iced tea and watched intently as she could see the frustration in his stride.  
"What's his problem?" she asked.  
"He's had a chip on his shoulder ever since." Marge trailed.  
"Ever since what?" Hermione inquired.  
"Some other time dear. I have to go into town to pick up the weekly groceries. Care to join me?"  
"I'm exhausted. I'll see you in a couple of days. I know you've got to get back to work. I really appreciate all of your help with fixing up the place. Why don't you come back Thursday evening and we'll have dinner. I'll cook."  
"I will certainly take you up on the offer, Hermione." Bye now!  
Hermione watched Marge as she got into her truck and rode off into the distance. Once she was out of eye sight, Hermione ran into her house and put on her hiking boots and grabbed her camera. She wasn't nearly as exhausted as she sounded, but she wanted to explore the terrain and get a feel for what she had just gotten herself into. She set off towards where Harry had gone, thinking there would be a trail. She found a simple small trail that led around the mountains, getting some great shots she could send back home. The air was crystal clear and clean and the mountains never looked so big. She was falling in love with the place more and more with every breath she took.  
She heard crunching behind her, but figured it to be a chipmunk or raccoon of some sort. But the low rumbling that followed alerted her of otherwise. She turned to find a huge bear, looking right at her. Hermione backed up slowly as far as she could to try and get out of the bear's eyesight, but the bear began walking towards her. Hermione lost her footing and slipped on the edge of the trail which led down a steep cliff. She grabbed the nearest thing she could, which was a weak sapling. The bear kept growling and Hermione knew that she was in trouble. If she lifted herself up, it could be right there waiting for her. If she dropped, who knows how long it would be until she stopped rolling, if she even did. She said a small prayer and was about to let go.  
"Hermione! Don't move!" she heard a male voice say.  
"Well where the hell else do you think I'm going to go?" she replied back. She turned her head and saw Harry coming up on the edge of the path. "How did you find me?"  
"Klondike found the bear and I saw you slip. Whatever you do, just hang on. I'm going to try and scare the grizzly away."  
Hermione heard Harry try different tactics to usher the bear away, even using a gunshot pointed midair to discourage it from coming. She closed her eyes and began praying to the gods to help her. The next thing she felt was a strong hand grasping hers.  
"Grab a hold of my hand," she heard him say. Using all of her might, she kicked and wiggled until she was totally back onto ground and in Harry's arms where she collapsed, heaving heavily. Both of them were panting before Harry looked at her with scolding eyes.  
"What the hell do you think you were doing? You could have been killed!" She looked into his eyes and saw a fear she never thought she could have seen in a man, especially him.  
"I was out for a walk! I didn't know it was against the law." She retorted as she collected herself and brushed off the dirt from her camera.  
  
"Come on, your going back home with me."  
Although shaky, she didn't object. The bear had scared her, and she wanted to get back to the safety of her bed and make a cup of hot cocoa and read a good romance novel.  
The walk back to her property was in silence. When they reached her door she turned to him.  
"Thank you, for saving my life. I would have probably died and you were there to help me. If there's anything I can do for you, just let me know." His eyes were a magnificent green color, and was finally able to see his facial features up close. He had strong cheek bones, full lips and a beautiful nose. She suddenly felt a spark between them, and the urge to ask him inside was incredibly. Instead, she kissed him on the cheek and began walking in.  
Harry looked down at her and desperately wanted to take her into his arms and take her to the bedroom. When she kissed his cheek it was as if an explosion had rocked his inner core.  
"You're welcome," he managed. He watched her as she slowly walked back inside the cabin and headed home. The place where her kiss was placed sizzled and caused his skin to ripple like it hadn't done in years. Harry had never remembered ever feeling this so goddamned horny in his life, and knowing that the most beautiful, the most sexy woman in world was merely yards away from his own home made him crave her even more. 


	5. A Little Quality Time

Ch. 5 A Little Quality Time  
  
Hermione awoke early the next morning and walked down the shed that was down the property a ways. Inside held a lawn mower, a canoe, a blow up raft, and some gardening equipment.  
"Well, if there's a raft and a canoe, there must be a stream down here somewhere," she wondered aloud. Upon returning to her cabin, she found a map of the area and discovered that indeed, about a half mile down a path the opposite of where she was yesterday was the beginning of Little Big Creek. Deciding that now would be as good of a time as any to start the adventure she had moved away from home to find, she pulled out the raft and its ores and set off down the path.  
It was a little before 9:00 before Hermione was able to blow up the raft (a pump was attached in Velcro to the side), clean off the ores and gather her composure. She was just about to push off of land when she heard the familiar bark of Klondike, Harry's dog. Following the dog was Harry himself, also carrying a raft.  
  
***  
Like he always did, Harry woke up early to shower, shave and have a good, hearty breakfast of smoked sausage, oatmeal and biscuits. He was starting to get back into the business world, and after his breakfast he got onto his satellite networked computer and cell phone and talked to some of his associates. He only worked for a few hours each week, and with all the distractions Hermione had brought with her moving in, he could barely concentrate.  
After bidding his fellow businessman a courtly adieu, he walked to the front window to see Hermione pulling her weight with the big yellow raft Old Man Baker had left.  
"Klondike, how do you feel about going for a little trip down Little Big?"  
  
***  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, a bit suspicious. The question she really wanted to ask him was "why are you always where I am?"  
"Well, for one thing, it's not just your creek. Secondly, I always come down here to raft. It's a great way to relax, clear my mind." Harry was lying through his teeth.  
"Whatever. I'll see you around." Hermione began pushing her raft into the water. Harry had to think of something fast in order to keep her with him.  
"Hey, wait! I need your help with my raft." He could feel himself flush with embarrassment as to how lame he just sounded.  
"If I can get my raft blown up and ready for departure, surely you can do the same."  
"Yea.well.I need for you to watch Klondike. He's got the attention span of a raccoon, I'll tell ya. I don't want him getting lost or anything like that."  
Hermione hesitated before finally relenting. "Alright, fine." Harry inwardly breathed in a sigh of relief as he began unfolding the raft. He watched as Hermione tossed a stick to Klondike, petting him behind his ears and keeping him company. His groin ached looking at her, her hair in a low pony tail, her tight fitting jeans forming to the perfect mold of her ass. How badly he wanted to saw fuck the raft and take her to the nearest clearing where he could screw her rotten.  
After spreading out the raft, Harry used his air pump and blew the raft up to full size. "Well, now that that's all taken care of, I guess we'll be off." He said it slowly and hesitantly, hoping that he could find more time to be with her.  
"Bye Klondike! I'm sure I'll see you very soon." She petted the dog on the head and pulled her raft out into the water, hopped in and began floating down the water. She watched as Harry grew smaller and smaller. He was oh so very handsome, and she wished he had invited her to join him. Unless he just wasn't interested in her at all. Perhaps Ron really was the love of her life.she shuddered at the thought. No, she didn't love Ron. She probably never did. Their sex life felt more like an obligation than passionate, they disagreed on everything and he was a bit condescending. She had no problem independent for the rest of her life, as long as she was happy.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the raft being snagged on a pile of branches. Hermione tried desperately to use the ores to make her move, but the raft wouldn't budge. She had two choices- she could either get out and push the raft back out into the water, or she could grab onto the tree and vacate the area. Both alternatives would make her very messy and could be very dangerous. She hated to admit it, but she needed Harry. Reluctantly, she called out his name.  
"Harry!" she called out, waiting for an answer. She got none, and tried again. "Harry?! It's Hermione! I'm stuck!" There was still no answer. She sighed and her heart sank, knowing he must of taken a different route.  
"Having problems, Ms. Granger?" came Harry's voice from out of nowhere. There was a hint of smugness in his voice that suggested he was enjoying her plight.  
"I'm stuck, can you help me out?" she asked pleadingly.  
"Oh it's not that hard. Use the ore and push your way out of the mess. That's a girl, there you go!"  
They floated down together for a couple of minutes before Hermione broke the silence.  
"Why are you such an ass towards me?"  
Harry was astounded by the absolute bluntness of the question. "I beg your pardon?"  
"Ever since I moved up here, you've had this arrogant tone in your voice that I can't stand. You walk around with a chip on your shoulder and you act like you own the world. What's up with that?"  
"I'm just used to the quiet, that's all," Harry stated simply.  
"Well I don't think that's a good enough of an answer," she probed.  
"Well too bad. That's all you're going to get," he retorted.  
"Well if we're going to be neighbors I suggest you start acting a little more civil towards me!" Hermione started to get annoyed.  
"Well if you had taken me up on my offer, we wouldn't be neighbors now would we?"  
"Well if you didn't flaunt the fact that you had money, and maybe if you weren't such an asshole, maybe we could have sat down and talked about it!"  
"Well if you weren't disturbing the peace, maybe I wouldn't have been such an ass!"  
"Well if you'd just shut the fuck up and left me alone instead of following me everywhere you wouldn't be pissing me off right now!"  
"Oh I'm pissing you off?"  
"Yea!"  
"Oh yea?"  
"Yea!"  
Hermione got up to try and slap Harry across the face but instead she lost her balance and fell into the frigid water, which was a lot deeper than she had originally thought. When her head reached surface, she was greeted to the sounds of Harry's laughter.  
"Asshole," she murmured as she swam for her raft.  
"Okay come on now Hermione, get out from the water. It's cold in there, and there are snakes. The raft is a lost cause."  
"Fuck you, Potter." Hermione dove her head underwater, got underneath the raft and flipped it over, sending both Klondike and Harry into the creek.  
"Bitch!" Harry screamed.  
"Next time I'd suggest you treat me with a little more courtesy. And for that matter, I'd -"  
"Hermione, shut up." Harry swam over and kissed her square on the lips. Her body was cold, but her lips were warm and sent electricity through Harry like he hadn't felt in a long time. 


	6. Finding Out the Truth

And we're back!  
  
Chapter 6: Finding Out the Truth  
  
Harry and Hermione sat by his fire, warming up after being in the cold Canadian water for so long. Hermione had flipped Harry and Klondike into the water, and then before she could do anything else, Harry swam up to her and kissed her. It wasn't rough or rushed, but a slow, soft tender kiss. His lips felt like warm rose petals, and Hermione could feel herself sink into his embrace.  
What felt like an eternity was merely a few seconds before Klondike began barking at them from the shoreline. It was obvious the dog was antsy to get back and get dry. Harry and Hermione separated their kiss, looked at each other, laughed and blushed. They let go of one another and grabbed their respective rafts and ores, before climbing to the banks, deflating them, and walking back to Harry's cabin.  
"There's a shower in the guest room, I'll leave you some dry clothes and a couple of towels for when you come out," he offered.  
"Thank you," Hermione responded as she walked to the guest room. Her breath was taken away by the stunning decoration of the space. A large king sized four poster bed lay in the center, with wooden night tables on each side with a lamp underneath a doily. The bed was covered by silk sheets and a stunning velvet burgundy duvet cover. There were small windows to the side and back of the bed, and a mirror with a delicately carved wood frame hung on the windowless wall. There were pictures of beautiful landscapes to the next of her and above the bed, and hanging candle holders were held up by beautiful silver hardware on the walls.  
The bathroom was just as beautiful. The shower had a silver frame, and the inside smelled like a forest after a recent rainfall. The walls were a similar shade burgundy as the bed duvet, and the tiles were a pearl white. The bath towels were soft and white, and the vanity had beautiful tan and pearl marble surrounding a double sink. Hermione looked in the shower, and sure enough, it was stocked with some of the most expensive shampoo she had ever known. This was going to be the best damned shower she had ever taken.  
Meanwhile, Harry was just stepping out of his grand master bath/shower combination after a nice hot shower. He looked in the mirror, and he was surprised to see big bags under his eyes. A sparkle that had once been in his eyes was now replaced with gray and crows feet. His hair had grayed a bit and his smile was replaced by a sulking frown. This was not the Harry Potter that he knew a year ago. He had changed, and for the worst.  
As he entered his room, he dried off his still sculpted body and changed into jeans and a flannel shirt. He stood in front of his dresser, towel drying his hair, when he noticed a picture frame turned over on the wooden surface. He picked it up and immediately his heart tore into two. There he stood, a once smiling and happy, young Harry Potter, standing in between-  
"Who are they?" Hermione asked as she appeared in the doorway.  
Harry, surprised by her entrance, slammed down the picture. "What the hell are you doing in here?" he asked angrily.  
"I was just coming in to thank you for the shower and to tell you that I was going back to my place."  
"Oh," he managed. He could feel his face turn red from how rude he had been to her.  
"So who are they?" Hermione asked again, not backing down from her question.  
"They're no one of your concern, Ms. Granger and I would appreciate it if you would stop asking me these questions."  
"Not until you tell me who they are," Hermione said, getting a bit annoyed. "Are they your cousins? Your brothers and sisters? Aunts and uncles? Is that even you or do you have a twin brother running around somewhere who has a wife and child?" She stopped for a moment, then gasped in horror. "Oh my fucking God, you're married aren't you? You've been sneaking around behind your wife's back making out with me. I can't believe you Harry Potter! What the fuck is your-"  
Harry exploded. "YES! SHE IS MY WIFE AND YES THAT IS OUR LITTLE GIRL BUT THEY'RE DEAD! YOU FUCKING HAPPY? IS THIS THE ANSWER YOU WERE LOOKING FOR? THEY'RE FUCKING DEAD. THEY WERE KILLED IN A CAR ACCIDENT LAST YEAR BECAUSE MY DAUGHTER WANTED TO GET ICE CREAM AND A TOY WITH HER MOM AND DAD AND I WAS TOO FUCKING BUSY MAKING MULTI BILLION DOLLAR DEALS TO CARE. THEY DROVE OFF AND SLID OFF THE ROAD, KILLING THEM BOTH. THERE! YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW??"  
Hermione did a double take by the news she had just heard. She suddenly felt incredibly horrible for berating him with so many questions.  
"I'm sorry, Harry, I didn'-" she started to stammer.  
"No, I don't want to hear your apologies. I don't want your pity. I don't want anything from you. I want you out of here, get out of my fucking sight."  
"But-"  
"GET OUT!" 


	7. Another Chance

Chapter 7: Another Chance  
  
Hermione sat in the rocking chair next to the window, looking out at the misty horizon towards Harry's cabin. She wore her bathrobe and held a mug full of hot chocolate with her hair twirled up into a ponytail. It had been nearly 2 weeks since she had last seen him, and a part of her missed him. Sure, he was rude and unyielding, but there was passion inside of him, something that he was wary to show.  
Marge sat at the table, stirring her hot chocolate with a spoon. "Come on, Hermione, you can't sit there and look out of the window forever. How long has it been since you've left your cabin?"  
"A week and a half, when I needed groceries," she stated simply.  
"Well, by the looks of it, you're going to need more. Look at you child. You're turning into him!"  
"Into who, Marge?" Hermione played dumb.  
"You know who. Harry!"  
Hermione sighed at the mention of his name. "I feel so horrible Marge, for what I said to him."  
"You didn't know. I feel partially responsible because I didn't tell you."  
"Oh, no Marge you shouldn't blame yourself. I shouldn't have pushed him and I did. How will he ever forgive me?"  
"By getting out of this blasted house and start living! Hermione you've been here a little over 3 weeks now and what have you done that's truly adventurous? When we were fixing this place up you were raving about wanting to go camping and research wild animals and find new and mysterious places of your property. What about getting a job? You still have to pay the taxes on your land. There are plenty of places in the town that are hiring right now. I bed you'd be a fantastic interior designer!"  
Hermione giggled, thinking of all the things she had said when she first moved in. "Child, you had a lot of dreams. Don't let one little mishap with a grumpy neighbor make you forget everything you had said. Why did you come out here? To find adventure, and a new life. This is your opportunity, seize it!"  
She put down her mug of hot chocolate and turned to Marge. She smiled and then started walking to her bedroom.  
"What are you doing, Hermione?"  
"I'm getting changed. I'm going to look for a new job and get groceries! And then I'm going out on a different path and I'm going to walk for hours and take pictures! Then I'm going to-"  
"Well take it one at a time. First, let's go down to the market place and stock up on groceries."  
Marge and Hermione set out in her car and began their trek towards town. For the first time in a while, Hermione had a smile on her face. She was finally excited about living her life up in Canada. She still felt guilty about what had happened with Harry, but she was going to try her damnedest to have a good day.  
Hermione found a place to park her automobile, and the first thing they did was walk up and down "business row", as Marge liked to call it, seeing if anyone was hiring. After checking the real estate office, the newspaper, the local magazine, the bridal store, the flower store, the retail store, there was still no luck. Hermione was becoming aggravated and losing hope. That was until she came upon a vacant building with a "For Sale" sign posted on the door. She suddenly had a bright idea.  
"Marge is there a phone somewhere I could use?" she asked excitedly.  
"Yea, there's one around the corner...why?"  
Hermione rushed to scramble down the number below the sign. "I'll be back in a minute!" She ran towards the payphone, added her change and called the number on her hand.  
"Canadian Properties, this is Jackie speaking. How may I assist your call?"  
"Hi, my name is Hermione Granger. I noticed that you had a piece of property up for sale on Main Street and I was inquiring about it."  
"One moment please." Hermione tapped her finger on the phone before hearing a man's voice.  
"Canadian Properties, this is Adam. How may I help you, Ms. Granger?"  
  
"Hi, I was calling about the property on Main Street?"  
"Ah yes, 16 Main Street. Is that correct?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"The building has been vacant for nearly a year and a half. The previous owners had gone bankrupt and could unfortunately no longer afford the property. Are you interested in buying it?"  
"Yes, sir I am. How much would the cost be?"  
"Well, we can do this one of two ways. First, we can rent the property out to you for a flat monthly rate on a lease. Your other option is to flat out buy the place for $160,000".  
"Oh my goodness! How much would a monthly lease cost?"  
"How long were you expecting to rent it out?"  
"6 months, at the most."  
"For a six month lease we can rent out the property to you for $300 a month."  
"Done!"  
She finished her phone conversation, wrote down a few more notes on the back of a blank piece of paper she found in her purse, then rushed back to Marge.  
"Girl what in the world has gotten into you?"  
"I just rented out this property!"  
"You did what?!"  
"I called the number and they are leasing it out to me for 300 dollars a month for six months."  
"Why only six?"  
  
"Because I'm going back to New York then..." Hermione answered slowly.  
"Oh. Well, congratulations! What are you going to do with the place?"  
"I'm going to convert it into an interior decorating business. I took a few classes in college relating to the field and I think it'd be a blast!"  
"Then how about to celebrate we go get groceries!" Marge replied sarcastically.  
"I like your thinking Marge."  
The two women walked into the market and picked up a cart. They slowly ambled throughout the store, picking up whatever they felt Hermione would need, before the shopping cart was completely full. Just as they were turning to check out, they hit another cart.  
"Hey watch where-" Marge stopped. Standing before them was Harry. He was wearing jeans and a black long sleeved shirt.  
"Um, sorry," Hermione mumbled, barely looking into his eyes. She began pulling her cart out of the way when he grabbed her arm.  
"Wait," he asked.  
There was an awkward silence between them before Marge spoke up. "Um, Hermione I think I'll go ahead and start checking out. I'll meet you in line." She took the cart and quickly ran to the shortest line she could fine.  
"Is there something I can help you with?" Hermione asked tersely.  
"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that I snapped at you. You didn't know."  
"It's okay," she replied simply.  
"No, it's not okay. I've been an utter ass to you ever since you've arrived and I want to apologize properly."  
"You're apology is accept, Harry. Really, there's no need to do more." She started walking away before he pulled her back to him. Their eyes met.  
"Oh, yes there is." 


	8. Only Time

It Can Only Be

for those of you who still read my stories, I AM SO SORRY! I've been back in school, been busy busy busy. I am going to try and be more timely with my chapter updates, but no guarantees; when life calls you have to answer. Now, on with the story!

Chapter 8: Only Time

Hermione looked out of her window in amazed wonderment. Her heart filled with excitement as she saw the scenery pass before her, the tall trees, the ground covered in snow, the birds flying from branch to branch. The moment was almost surreal.

Harry had taken her on his own private jet which he was flying.

"I owe you a real apology, a proper apology", Harry had said in the grocery store. "Meet me at my house tomorrow morning just before dawn. I want to take you somewhere."

And take her did he. After blindfolding her and leading her to his truck, Harry drove to the airstrip where he kept his plane. By the time they arrived the plane had been fueled, had its mechanics checked and was ready to go. When Harry took off her blindfold, the only thing she could do was gasp.

"My wife and I used to fly together all over Canada. It's where I took her on our first date. She loved the thrill and the freedom of flying, the same kind of feeling that she got from life. I know she's gone, and I miss her tremendously." A tear formed in his eye, and Hermione gently brushed it away with her finger. "She will always have a place in my heart," he continued. "But life goes on, and I know that she would want me to fly again. This is something that is very special to me, flying…and I want to share this experience with you."

"Oh Harry…" she stuttered, almost utterly speechless. For the first time, he had opened up to her, and she felt her heart warm towards him as he took her hand and led her to the plane.

"So where are we going exactly?" she asked.

"Anywhere you want to go; the sky's the limit…no pun intended." Harry cracked a smile as he helped her climb into the cockpit.

"I want you to take me to one of your favorite places in Canada." She knew it was a bit of a risk to ask such a personal question, with the answer possibly very painful and perhaps not yet a venture ready to be undertaken.

But Harry looked enthusiastic. "Your wish is my command then, Ms. Granger."

He started chirping at tower control, reading off measurements and numbers that Hermione would almost certainly never understand, but before she knew it they were moving. Her heart was aflutter as the plane gained speed. Faster and faster they went until Harry tilted back the wheel and the plane began to lift off of the ground. She was nearly breathless as she watched the scenery become smaller, passing by them as they headed off into an unknown destination to her.

She looked over to see Harry's face with mixed emotions. She could tell he was happy to be flying again, but it was painfully obvious to her that he missed his wife dearly, and while he was happy to be in her company, she would never replace her.

Hermione kissed Harry on his cheek.

"What was that for?" he questioned.

"Thank you. Thank you for sharing such a personal and meaningful experience with me. I know this must have been a painful thing to do, but I can't tell you how much it means to me that you're allowing me to share this with you."

He smiled, took her hand and kissed the back of her palm. "You're very welcome Hermione. Now, I want you to sit back and relax. We'll be in our destination in approximately 30 minutes."

"30 minutes? That's all?"

"Well, it's 30 minutes by plane, but it's 4 hours if you try to drive. The terrain is rocky and windy to take a car through, and with the winds gusting it could take even longer."

"How did you get into flying?"

"My father taught me. After my mother died, he wanted a hobby to take his mind off of her. He enrolled himself into the Canadian Pilot Academy and earned his license in a little less than a year. He bought the plane with the insurance money we received from her wrongful death settlement, and from the age of 12 until I met my wife we flew together, pilot and copilot. My dad retired to a log cabin not too far from our properties. One day I'll take you to meet him. People say I look just like him, but I say I look more like my grandfather."

Hermione smiled as she listened. It was wonderful to hear him share such a personal and heartwarming experience with her. It was obvious that he was truly sorry for his words and actions. Maybe the next 6 months in Canada won't be so bad after all.

"So tell me Hermione, why did you come up to Canada?"

"I wanted adventure. I was bored with my life in New York City. Everything was the same, predictable."

"In New York City? How is that possible?"

"It was the same old thing every day. Get up, go to work, eat lunch with my coworkers, go on assignment, go home, work out, eat dinner, call Ron and finish out my evening with him. Even on the weekends, it was so routine. I had these fighting urges to get out and create a new life on my own, and I can do it too. To me, moving to Canada was the hardest part. I was able to prove to myself that I can take such a huge step in any direction and led my heart lead me."

"Who's Ron?" Harry asked, with a hint of envy in his voice.

"He was my boyfriend. I broke up with him when I got here."

"Oh." He said simply. Inside he was pleased to hear such news. "So now that you have the cabin fixed up, what are you going to do?" He changed the subject quickly.

"Yesterday before I saw you at the store I leased a property on Main Street, and I'm turning it into an interior decorating company. It's something that I love to do, I minored in it at college, and I had so much fun fixing up the cabin that I could see myself doing it for a living, even if it was only for a short time."

"So then you plan to move back to the city after your lease is up?" There was some disappointment to his question.

"Yea, I still have a life there. As much fun as it was to up and leave, at some point you just have to return."

"I understand." He really did too.

A short time later Hermione and Harry touched ground in an empty field that looked like it used to be an old airport that had gone bust. He led Hermione out of the plane, took her hand and they began walking.

Before Hermione could ask, Harry told her, "This is one of my most favorite places in the whole wide world. I discovered it on a solo trip out here. No one knows about it except me and the dog…well, you too now".

They walked about a half mile before coming upon a beautiful series of waterfalls, surrounded by patches of snow and pine trees. The air was crisp and clean, and the water made a soothing noise as it dropped from it's highest point into the lagoon. Harry opened up his backpack and brought out a wool/fleece blanket with a plaid pattern on the top and canvas/tarp on the bottom. He laid out the blanket and motioned for Hermione to sit down with him.

"Whenever I felt angry or confused, this is where I would come. I would stay here for hours, just thinking. No one would bother me, not even a squirrel. Time would stand still, and I'd feel like I was the only person living in Canada."

"That sounds so lonely," Hermione answered.

"It's not when your head is filled with ideas, thoughts, opinions that are just waiting to spill out. I find this place almost comforting. I call it Point Harry," he stated proudly.

Hermione giggled, and watched as Harry returned to his pack and began ruffling through it. He produced two Godiva chocolate bars, one for her and one for himself.

"If there's anything I'm a sucker for, it's chocolate. I have these specially delivered every week."

"My, my Mr. Potter, you certainly are the charmer. You fly women out to your secret hiding place and dine them with chocolate. Is there anything you don't do? Hermione teased.

"I can't hold my breath for more than a minute," he teased back.

They laughed together, finishing off their last bite of chocolate. He wrapped his arm around her and they sat together, listening to the water fall and the silence that enveloped them. Hermione placed her head on his shoulder, feeling once again safe and secure like she did when she was little and she would sit next to her Dad by the fireplace and listen to him tell stories of him and her grandfather.

She was starting to zone out, her eyes closing when her lips were greeted to a soft, unfamiliar warmth. Harry's kiss was tender, but strong, and Hermione found her self quickly returning his kiss. His arm reached behind her and pulled her closer to him, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and bringing his chest in towards her. Never in her life had she had a kiss this perfect, this tender yet firm. There was a passion about it that she had never experienced before, not in high school, college or even with Ron.

Harry pulled back from the kiss and looked at her, his eyes sparkling.

"You have the most beautiful eyes, Hermione. You have the softest lips, the smoothest skin and the silkiest hair. You are a true beauty, Ms. Granger, and I would love nothing more than to take you back to my house and make love to you all night long."


	9. What Do Dreams Really Mean Anyways?

It Can Only Be

Chapter 9: What do Dreams Really Mean Anyways?

Hermione shot straight up in bed, her head slightly beaded with sweat and her heart racing. She looked at her clock, which red 4:21 AM. She ran her hand over her face and sighed. It was merely a dream. Harry hadn't taken her on a plane ride, he hadn't opened up to her, he didn't ask her to make love to him.

Hermione got up and threw on a robe, went to the kitchen and made herself a pot of tea. She caught a glimpse of herself- her hair was fluffy and ratted, like it used to be when she was a little girl. Hints of freckles spotted her pale skin, and her green eyes looked tired. She realized that she looked much older than she really was…it was her eyes that gave it away.

She waited for her water to boil as she sat down and drummed her fingers. After running into Harry at the supermarket, he invited her back to his house for dinner, which she graciously accepted. She was tired of cooking on a baby stove using coal as a means for heat. She wanted real food cooked by a man- Ron never made dinner for her, claiming it was the woman's place to be in the kitchen and was better that he just watch her cook. It was one of his little idiosyncrasies that annoyed her greatly.

The dinner was amazing though. He made them grilled salmon with wild rice and mashed potatoes, with a chocolate torte for desert. The air between them was still tense, but they were polite enough to make casual conversation. It wasn't until Hermione was just about to leave when she looked into Harry's eyes, blazing green-blue, the most beautiful color she had ever seen. She had looked at him before, but never truly into his eyes. She could tell that there was pain behind them, wise but tortured. For a fleeting moment she felt sorry for him and she wanted to kiss away the hurt. She had to quickly snap back to reality as he held the door open for her.

Hermione heard the kettle steam, and she poured herself a hot cup of Green Tea. It had always soothed her at home.

She wanted to be near him again. She wanted to look into his eyes, listen to his voice, watch his chest inflate as he breathed. She wanted to watch him make dinner and play with his Kodiak. She wished she were sitting in the big comfortable love seat she saw in the den and watch TV in their pajamas.

Getting up from the table, she walked over to the window and peered across the lawn. The lights to Harry's house were off.

"Silly girl, why would he be up at this hour? And why should you even care?" she laughed at herself.

She walked back to the table and pulled out the paperwork on the lease for the office space downtown. The first thing she'd have to do was inspect the building and do the necessary repairs. Marge could help her with that. She wanted to paint the walls a bright color, something to perk up the streets of Canada on the cold winter days. She wanted to portray framed black and white photos of flowers up against a pale, crisp blue wall, and put paper whites in the corners of the room. She wanted the woodwork to be a nice brown color, and in her belongings she would have all the necessary information she would need to bring in the clients: business cards, paint chips, wall paper samples, price detailing, paper, pens, colored pencils and markers. It was going to take a lot of work, but Hermione was determined to do this. She wanted to prove to herself that she could do something for once in her life, rather just sit around and wait.

Hermione went over all the detailing for hours. Her mind kept wandering back to Harry. The look of him, his hair, his body, his eyes, his lips. She had to admit to herself that she was intrigued by him, and strangely drawn to him. But she had to be realistic. Harry was a grieving widower who wanted nothing to do with her when she got there. He likes his peace and quiet.

Looking at the clock again, Hermione realized it was nearly 7:30. She hopped into a hot shower and got ready to go down into her new office. It was going to be a glorious adventure.

On her way to town, while driving through the country side, she caught another glimpse of herself, and she laughed.

"What do dreams really mean anyways?"

yes, a short chapter I know. The next couple of days are going to be stressful and hectic, so I wanted to write this one out quickly to tide you over until I returned to writing again. I'm promising you a nice long chapter next time.


	10. One Door Closes as Another One Opens

It Can Only Be

Chapter 10: One Door Closes as Another One Opens

Hermione and Marge worked continually over the next three weeks, fixing up the property and advertising her new business. Hermione was filled with mixed emotions: she was terribly frightened; it was a small town, and she doubted exactly how many people needed work on their homes. She was incredibly excited that she was starting her own business and really getting out for the first time. She missed her father terribly and wished she could hear his voice again, but she also felt free. She wasn't bogged down by worry about her job or Ron or paying rent. She felt accomplished, and proud. So proud in fact that she couldn't stop smiling.

But always in the back of her mind was Harry. She'd barely seen him since she had been working so hard on the office. At night she'd sit at her kitchen table going over the stuff for her office, and occasionally she'd glance over towards his house, hoping to catch a glimpse of him or Kodiak. Their dinner together, while pleasant was awkward. And then she had the dream of her and Harry…

"Have you heard from the boy in the city?" Marge asked one day as they were sitting in the newly completed office space.

"Who Ron? Not really. He writes to me, postcards and letters and such, but I haven't heard from him otherwise. I think he took us ending a little harder than I did."

"You don't seem too terribly disappointed that it's over."

"Ron was not right for me, at all. He was too old fashioned and pigheaded. He was stubborn and unyielding at times and he used to make me so mad."

"Why did you go out with him in the first place?"

"Aren't we inquisitive this morning?" Marge blushed sheepishly, making Hermione laugh a bit. "Ron could be charming and romantic when he wanted to be. My father liked him. He liked the thought of a man taking care of his little girl. I guess I just stayed with it out of respect for Daddy."

"Did you ever love him?"

"I don't know if I did. I said it to him, when he said it to me first, but there was never anything behind it. No passion, no lust, just…platonic I guess. To be honest I don't know if I've really ever been in love."

"That's a damn shame," Marge replied remorsefully.

Hermione finished putting up the last black and white portrait from her favorite photographer, C. Edgar when the phone rang.

"Granger Interiors, this is Hermione speaking. How may I help you?"

"My name is Harry Potter. I live out in the country side and I saw your advertisement in the local paper. I'd like to have my kitchen redone. It's been years since its last update and I'm ready for a change."

Hermione chuckled a bit. "Hi Harry. What can I do for you?"

"I really do need to have my kitchen re-vamped. I wasn't joking."

"Oh! Well, haha, alright then. The first thing I do is meet with the homeowner. We go over ideas for a new space, then draw up a tentative blueprint. If homeowner and designer can find a happy medium to suit both needs, then we go into discussing costs and such."

"Sounds like a plan to me. When can you come over?" Harry asked.

"I can schedule you for say, 1:00 tomorrow afternoon. How does that sound?"

"I'll see you at 1:00, Ms. Granger."

"Thank you very much Mr. Potter." Hermione hung up the phone and started to laugh.

"Who was on the phone? David Letterman?" Marge asked curiously, wondering as to why her boss and friend had suddenly fallen into a case of the giggles.

"That was Harry. He wants me to come over and look at his kitchen. He says it's time for a change."

"Huh. Is that so?" Marge had a very perplexing look on her face.

"What?"

"That's how Harry met his first wife. He called her, asking her to come re-do his bedroom. Come to think of it…this was her office building too."

Hermione nervously stood in front of Harry's door, trying to gain the courage to knock on his door. She didn't have to, thanks to Kodiak's barking.

"Welcome, Ms. Granger," Harry said as he opened up the door. "Come on in, you know my dog, Kodiak."

"Of course I do!" She bent down and petted the top of the dog's head and kissed his ears. "Well, where do you want to get started?" She was still shaking, but the dog had calmed her down a little. Harry was in a happier mood, more…pleasant to be around.

"Let me show you to the kitchen." They walked down the hall and into the kitchen, where Hermione was astounded to see a once immaculate space nearly demolished. The floors had been stripped, wallpaper was falling off of the walls and most of the appliances were missing.

"Harry! What the hell happened?"

"This is what happens when a person tries to redecorate himself."

"What exactly prompted you to nearly detonate your kitchen? Squeaky floor? Leaky ceiling?" She teased.

"Something along those lines. So, what can be done to fix this place?"

"Well, the first thing we're going to do is take off that hideous wallpaper. Then we'll have to clean out the dust, wash down the entire kitchen, re-plaster parts of the walls and ceiling to fix the water damage…perhaps I need to write this down."

Harry led her to the metal chair and plastic crate that was his kitchen table. He sat down next to her and watched as she wrote down every thing she was to do in order to repair the damage.

"Now, we need to talk about budget…"

"You have no budget."

"Excuse me?"

"You have no budget, but only on one condition."

"What's that?"

"I want to help you. I want to be a part of the process. I'm willing to pay you whatever your wage is, but as a man, I feel incredibly emasculate knowing that I don't know the simple basics to home improvement."

Hermione laughed freely. She extended her hand. "Deal."

"Alright then! When do we start?"

"I can start this Saturday. I predict that this process will take us about 5 days."

"5 days?! That's it?" He had a hint of surprise and worry in his voice.

"Yea, is that a problem? I'm sure I could go shorter."

"Oh, no that's not it. I just thought that a project of this magnitude would take something like, 2 weeks."

"Not the way I work. You have to understand that I am very anal retentive about these things. Once I get a project started, I'm going to finish it. Besides, with Marge helping us out I know that we can stay on a timely manner. You're my first client, I want to impress you and hopefully other potentials with my efficiency in time, productiveness and the end result."

"You are a determined young lady, aren't you?"

"I am. And you know, after we're done and if you like the work you do perhaps we could build a new room for the dog. I'm sure he doesn't like living in a mud room," Hermione teased.

"I'll pay you double if you will."

Hermione was shocked. "I was only kidding, just teasing…"

"Kodiak is my best friend, and I've been feeling very guilty about not giving him a better living space. Besides he's always in my bed and it's really quite gross to wake up covered in dog hair."

"Well alright then! One kitchen and one dog house on is on it's way. Is there anything else you would like Mr. Potter?"

"Nope, nope, I think that's it. Then I guess I will see you on Saturday?"

"You will. And wear something comfortable and make a lot of coffee. I'll be here at 8:30."

As she finished washing the dishes, Hermione heard a knock on the door.

"Just a moment!" She put down the dishes, turned off the water and walked over to the door. She was wearing blue jeans, boots and a white long sleeved t-shirt. Her hair was a mess and she had no makeup, but she figured it was just Marge.

Imagine her surprise when Harry was sitting on her front porch.

"Harry? What are you doing here?"

"I lied earlier when I told you I didn't want anything else. Well, I do."

"Oh? What's that?"

"I want try dinner with you again. Last time I was an ass, I was curt and I could have been a better host. I want to take you out to dinner and celebrate the start of your new company and hopefully to a new beginning with us. I really am sorry about my behavior, and I want to be friends."

Hermione was speechless. Even more so when she heard a car pull up to her property. She immediately knew who it was.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"What, no hi honey? Great to see you? I missed you?" Ron said as he got out of the SUV he was in.

"I'm going to ask you again, what are you doing here?"

"Who's this guy?" Harry asked, a bit defensively.

"This is Ron."

"Her boyfriend," Ron replied smugly as he put his arm around Hermione and kissed her on her forehead.

"Ex boyfriend. Ron, I told you that it was over. What are you doing all the way up here? How did you find me?"

Ron looked at her, kissed her briefly on the cheek, before bending down on one knee.

"Hermione Granger, I have been in love with you for a very long time. You complete my life. You were the missing part of my heart, and now that the void is filled, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Hermione looked at Ron in shock and a bit of horror.

"Ron are you crazy?"

"That wasn't quite the answer I was expecting?

"What did you want me to say? I haven't seen you in nearly 3 months, haven't talked to you and you haven't written to me in nearly 6 weeks, and then all of the sudden you show up, quite literally at my door step and propose?"

"I've missed you like crazy. Every night I wished that you were in my bed, laying next to me, making love to me. I don't ever want to have another lonely night. Please come back with me to New York. Your dad misses you, your job misses you, _I_ miss you. Let's go home, Hermione."

Hermione's shock soon turned into anger.

"No, Ron. I don't want to marry you, I don't want to go back to New York with you."

Ron then pulled out a little blue box. "This ring was made especially for you. It's a certified flawless 2 carat blue diamond set in platinum. The only one of it's kind. Tell me you'll take it, tell me you'll be my wife. Tell me you're coming home with me."


	11. Learning to Trust, Learning to Listen, L...

Chapter 11: Learning to Trust, Learning to Listen, Learning to Love

Hermione looked at Ron with fury in her eyes.

"Ronald Weasely, you have GOT to be kidding me!"

"Why would I kid about something so serious as to profess my love to you and ask you to marry me? We were meant to be together, Hermione. You and me. I remember the first time I looked into your beautiful green eyes, and I knew that you were the one. You had such a passion for life, for adventure. Be my wife, Hermione. Our marriage will be the greatest adventure of your life. I'll treat you like a queen."

As Ron recited his words of undying love to Hermione, Harry was ripping apart inside. He was finally learning to trust her, not just as a person but as a friend. He admitted to himself that he felt something for her, but he was not ready to act upon it. He was learning to live again, learning to trust, even learning to love. Ron's words cut through him like swords.

"I'm sorry Ron, but I'm not in love with you. I don't think I ever was. I don't want to marry you. I'm staying up here," Hermione stated softly but firmly. Harry's eyes lit up.

"You do love me, Hermione. You're just shy about it." Ron was obviously not taking the hint.

"Ron, I want you to leave the property now before I call the Mounties and have them throw you back to the city. Leave me alone, let it go. I don't love you!"

Ron looked at her blankly. He got up off of his knee, and looked deep into Hermione's eyes.

"You bitch." He slapped her across her cheek as hard as he could before going back to his SUV and speeding away, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

Back in her kitchen, Harry was icing Hermione's reddening cheek. He fought with all of his might not to take her in his arms and hold her and comfort her. She was trying not to cry. She refused to cry, not over Ron.

"How is it that guys know exactly how to hit a girl? Did you learn it in high school?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence.

"Real men don't hit women," Harry replied, picking up on the Pretty Woman reference. "Is that your favorite movie?"

"Ever since I was allowed to watch rated R movies. I love Julia Roberts, I loved her in the movie. She plays every girls fairy tale."

"Working as a prostitute only to be picked up by a filthy rich man who treats her as a possession?" Harry asked playfully.

"No, no, no. The falling in love. Being swept off of your feet by prince charming and having him dote on you hand and foot. Whisking a girl away for the night to see an opera, buying her expensive clothing, learning to break old habits and trusting yourself to love someone…" Hermione drifted off dreamily.

"Oh so that's what you want? Expensive clothes and operas?" Harry continued to tease.

"Men are hopeless." Hermione smiled. "I think my cheek's going to be fine. Thank you for the ice. I'm sorry that I didn't get further along in the house today."

"That's okay, I know you weren't expecting your ex to show up unannounced. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I just want rest and sleep this off. We can begin working tomorrow."

She walked Harry to her door. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'm fine, Harry, I promise. I don't need to be rescued from my tower." She winked at him and he walked off back to his home. Harry's heart filled with emotion. Anger for watching Hermione get hit, compassion, and protectiveness. He wanted to keep her safe. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Tonight," he smirked to himself.

Hermione sat in her kitchen, lounging in her bathrobe. Her cheek was beginning to bruise and her head throbbed. She was so very angry at Ron for hitting her, but even angrier for having the nerve to come up and propose even though she had specifically told him that their relationship was over and she had absolutely no desire to continue things, even after she returned to the states. She looked at her watch, it was only 7. She wanted to go back to Harry's cozy home, lay in his arms and fall asleep.

No sooner had she thought that when she heard a knock at her door. She opened it to find Harry with a bouquet of lilies in his hand.

"Harry? What are you doing here?"

"I have come to whisk my fair damsel to a faraway land. Dost thou lady have a dress?"

She looked at him, the handsome devil, as he was adorned in a beautiful blue suit.

"Harry…I…"

"Ah, the lady has lost her breath for words. I shall wait here at the door like a patient gentleman whilst thou go change. These are for you, by the way."

"Harry they're beautiful. But, seriously-"

"I will not be taking no for an answer. Tonight is about you."

Hermione smiled like a school girl, then walked back to her bedroom and slipped into a black knee length dress, her favorite "little black dress." She brushed her hair quickly and threw on a bit of makeup, all under 5 minutes. Even with the bruise on her cheek, she looked very classy.

After putting the lilies into a vase, she walked to the door, where Harry was still waiting.

"So where are we going?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." They walked to his car, a very clean, very sleek BMW 330Ci. He opened the car door for her, then got into the driver's side. It was a cool, crisp night out. The stars were shining brightly and the moon was almost full. He turned on a CD full of jazz ballads, and they drove into the night.


	12. Bitter Sweet and Strange, Finding you ca...

Chapter 12: Ever Sweet and Strange, Finding you can Change

The stars shown brightly as Hermione and Harry made their way past the main town.

"Where are we going Harry?" she asked.

"It's a surprise. I want you to be surprised. Just sit back and relax." Hermione had no other choice but to listen to him. She lay her head on the back of the seat, occasionally stealing a glance at her driver. My, but he was handsome. His strong cheek bones were illuminated under the moon's light. Hermione knew she was in trouble. Her heart was telling her not to be afraid, but her mind warned her to be cautious.

It took them another 30 minutes before arriving at another small cabin, but this time it overlooked a massive lake.

"Hermione, this is the cabin that's been in my family for generations. This is where I proposed to my wife, where my father proposed to my mother…"

"You're not proposing tonight, are you?" Hermione asked quickly.

"No no no. This place is very special in our family, and I wanted to bring you here tonight. I want to bring you someplace that meant a lot to me, someplace special to me."

"Oh Harry, this is so wonderful. I don't know what to say…"

"Say nothing, just wait until we get inside." He led her up the sidewalk and into the front of the house. Harry opened the door and Hermione's eyes were greeted with a beautiful oak table, with a bouquet of deep burgundy and white roses in the center, and candles all around the room. On the table were two glasses of wine and a spectacular meal of what seemed to be steak, mashed potatoes, wheat bread, salad and grilled salmon. The light from the moon poured into the main eating area. The cabin was absolutely beautiful on the inside. It took her breath away.

"This is amazing. Why?"

Harry led her to the table, sat her in before sitting himself. He opened the bottle of champagne and poured them both a glass.

"Hermione, I've begun to realize that I have feelings for you. It scares me, because I still miss my wife and my child. I didn't know I could feel emotions like these again. You make me smile and you make me feel human again. I didn't think I could be like this after she died. All I want to do is make you feel the way that I do. I'm absolutely terrified, I haven't dated in so long. And I know you just broke up with Ron, and that your move up here isn't permanent, but I think it would be a crime if I didn't tell you how I felt."

Hermione looked at him for a moment before starting. "Harry, I don't think I've ever been in love before, but after meeting you I can't stop myself from thinking about you and wanting to be with you. I didn't want to act on my feelings for you, but I feel I have no choice anymore. I'm crazy about you."

There was a small pause before Harry picked up a remote and turned on the stereo. Music came on, soft romantic ballads done by an orchestra.

"So what do we do now?" Hermione asked.

"First, we eat before our food gets cold, then I will give you your second surprise." Hermione gave him a suspicious glance. "Don't worry, I haven't led you into any dangerous situations so far, have I?"

"No, not yet…"

"Just trust me."

Harry watched as Hermione ate her food. She looked so beautiful, with her hair wavy, her eyes glimmering and her skin glowing. He wanted to be near her so he could smell her hair, to feel her skin underneath his fingertips, to kiss her lips…

No sooner when he thought that did he feel petal softness up against his lips. He looked up to see that Hermione had gotten up from her seat and come over to him. He was surprised slightly, but soon regained control of himself and began kissing her back. He got out of his chair and stood up, placed his hands on her face gently and held her as they kissed.

He picked her up and took her into his bedroom. He had a king sized bed with only the highest count sheets on his bed and the softest mattress he could find. They continued to kiss, and Hermione began to unbutton his shirt as he took off his jacket. Their hearts raced, knowing that this was the point of no return. Harry kicked off his shoes and socks and began undressing Hermione. Her dress came off quickly until she was wearing only her black lace panties and her simple cotton black bra. She looked absolutely stunning.

Hermione hurriedly unzipped Harry's pants until he stood only in his boxers. He reached over to his drawer and pulled out a condom, took of hi, her eyes glimmering and her skin glowing. He wanted to be near her so he could smell her hair, to feel her skin underneath his fingertips, to kiss her lips…

No sooner when he thought that did he feel petal softness up against his lips. He looked up to see that Hermione had gotten up from her seat and come over to him. He was surprised slightly, but soon regained control of himself and began kissing her back. He got out of his chair and stood up, placed his hands on her face gently and held her as they kissed.

He picked her up and took her into his bedroom. He had a king sized bed with only the highest count sheets on his bed and the softest mattress he could find. They continued to kiss, and Hermione began to unbutton his shirt as he took off his jacket. Their hearts raced, knowing that this was the point of no return. Harry kicked off his shoes and socks and began undressing Hermione. Her dress came off quickly until she was wearing only her black lace panties and her simple cotton black bra. She looked absolutely stunning.

Hermione hurriedly unzipped Harry's pants until he stood only in his boxers. He reached over to his drawer and pulled out a condom, took of his boxers and slipped on the rubber. He pulled off her panties slowly, and then her bra. Her naked body was everything he had envisioned and more. She look more beautiful than words could say. He carefully positioned himself on top of her as she spread her legs, waiting for his entry. Their kisses became softer, gentler, but deeper. Hermione's heart raced as Harry penetrated her womanhood, filling up deep inside her. She was scared, no, petrified, but she didn't want to stop. This felt right to here, more than right, it felt perfect. Was it too soon for her? Was it too soon for him? Were they ready for this? Questions that filled her head quickly disappeared as Harry began to thrust, gently, but firmly. He had a good package and he knew how to use it. Pleasure built up inside her as their bodies writhed on the bed, making love, their bodies being one. A small moan escaped from Hermione's lips as she felt herself coming close to climax. Harry knew she was, and he wasn't ready for the moment to end. He pulled out and began to nibble on her breasts, letting his hands roam over her mounts and his tongue teasing her nipples. It turned Hermione on more than he knew. She began to moan louder, begging Harry to get back on top of her. Her pleas only turned him on even more, as he let his mouth explore. Finally, when he couldn't wait any longer, he re-entered her and began thrusting again, and within a few minutes both of them had come.

The climax was explosive for Hermione. It was as if Harry knew her body better than she. She laid next to him, breathing heavily.

"Was that the second surprised?" she asked.

Harry turned over and looked at her, smiling. "Actually, the second surprise was going to be a turn in the hot tub downstairs, but this works too."

"You have a hot tub?"

"I do, an indoor one since it's so cold up here. Do you want to go try it out?"

"I'd rather lay here with you."


End file.
